Dealing with Demons
by sparkysparky
Summary: Prince Andrew wants to escape his four older sisters. Warning: will have slash in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

** Title: Dealing with Demons**

**Author: Sparky**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: This idea was inspired by Patricia Wrede's Dealing with Dragons Series. Prince Andrew of Sunnydalevale wants to escape the shadows cast by his four older sisters, so he decides to go on an adventure to the Mountains of Lost Angels, to complete some research on demons. **

Sunnydalevale was a large kingdom, just east of the Mountains of Lost Angels, where prophets were highly respected and the number five was fashionable. The climate was unremarkable. Heroes kept their weapons brightly polished, (mainly for show—it had been decades since a demon had come east). There were the usual periodic problems with royal children and uninvited prophecies, but they were easily cleared up by finding the proper Champion to circumvent the prophecy a few years later. All in all, Sunnydalevale was a very prosperous and pleasant place.

Sunnydalevale was ruled by a wise and noble man, King Giles, and his lovely Queen, Joyce. It had been foretold that the King and Queen would have five children, daughters, whose destinies would save the Kingdom from demons from the Mountains of Lost Angels. (The fact that the demons seemed satisfied keeping to themselves in their mountain was largely ignored by the Court Prophets.)

The eldest daughter was named Buffy. She was undeniably beautiful, with long honey gold hair and cornflower blue eyes. From the time she could walk she was most comfortable in the training yard, learning the secrets of the sword and battle axe. With grace and skill befitting of a true Warrior, Buffy would be named Champion of Sunnydalevale by the time she turned fifteen.

The second daughter was Cordelia. Also beautiful, she had long chestnut hair and deep brown eyes. Cordelia, with her sharp wit and cutting tongue, showed signs early on of becoming a Seer. With her Second Sight, Cordelia would be able to warn Buffy against incoming invaders before they attacked. (Mostly though, Cordelia's gift would come in handy when her favorite pair of golden slippers was missing.)

The third daughter was the lovely Tara. Slender and pale, Tara's quiet demeanor made her the mediator between her sisters. Tara always felt most comfortable outside, with the trees and grass for comfort. Her calm and sensible nature helped as she learned the secrets of Magic.

Dawn was the second youngest child. Slim and boyish, Dawn had none of her sisters' supernatural gifts. Instead, she would excel in deception and trickery. She would have the ability to get in (or out) of any locked room in a matter of minutes. Her stealthy skills would soon surpass tat of the Court Thief, and her father would often ask her to retrieve sensitive information that neighboring kingdoms had stolen.

When Dawn was three years old, the King and Queen learned that soon the fifth and final child would be born. The birth was highly anticipated by the entire kingdom, for this was the child they had been waiting for, this child was to be the most special of all the King and Queen's children. For she would be—

"A boy?" King Giles looked at the midwife in shock. "But—I mean—are you sure?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." The midwife looked as confused as King Giles felt. "Queen Joyce has given birth to a beautiful, healthy baby boy…" she trailed off as King Giles rushed past her into the birthing room.

Queen Joyce lit up as she saw her beloved husband. She had a small, swaddled bundle cuddle to her chest. "Darling, come and meet your son." She held the baby up for his inspection.

Giles gently took the child and cradled him closely. He gently traced the perfect nose, round red cheeks, petal soft lips. "He's perfect," Giles whispered reverently. "What will we call him? Anna would not be appropriate for my son."

"I like Andrew, after your father's grandfather."

"Andrew it is. Shall I bring the girls in to meet him? They've been asking all morning to see their baby."

"Their baby is it?" Joyce accepted her son back. As soon as she settled him to her breast, he started wailing. "I think our little Andrew is hungry. Why don't you bring the girls in after luncheon?"

"As you wish, my love." Giles left his wife in privacy to feed the baby and went to tell the girls the happy, but shocking news, of their brother's birth.

As Andrew grew it became clear that the court prophets were right in saying that the fifth child would be the most special of them all, for Andrew was certainly special. He didn't have Buffy's prowess with weapons, or Cordelia's sight. He didn't have Tara's affinity with magic, or Dawn's natural stealth. But he did have one thing his sisters lacked, a deep and abiding respect for the demons that populated the Mountains of Lost Angels.

Andrew spent most of his free time learning the languages and histories of demons. He was especially fascinated with vampires and werebeings. By his sixteenth birthday, he had mastered more then a dozen demon languages, and could understand a dozen more. He also had a knack for summoning needed demons for Tara's spells, or Cordelia's visions.

The morning after he turned eighteen, Andrew got in Idea. He wanted to go into the Mountains of Lost Angels and get to know the demon population. All he had to do was convince his father to let him. It wasn't going to be easy, he knew that, but he had always been able to wrap the King around his little finger.

He cornered his father in the library, knowing that King Giles was usually in a pleasant mood after spending a morning with his books.

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?"

"Always, Andrew. You know I am always available for you." King Giles put down his treatise on Magical Dealings with Demons and peered at his young son over his glasses.

"Well, I've been thinking lately of taking a trip."

"Where to? Oxnard City to view the library?" Oxnard city was the kingdom west of Sunnydalevale and was rumored to have the best library in seven leagues.

"Not exactly."

"Well, where then?"

"The…" Andrew said the rest so low King Giles could barely make out the intended destination.

"The Mountains of Lost Angels?" King Giles shot out of his seat and glared at his son. "Out of the question!"

"But, Daddy—"

"No I don't want to hear any more of this ridiculous notion!"

"I'm eighteen years old. I think that I'm old enough to make my own decisions!"

"It's too dangerous for you to go alone!"

"Then I'll take someone with me."

"No."

"Will you at least think about it?" Andrew tried flashing his innocent eyes at his father, hoping to soften him up a bit.

"No. Now, aren't you late for a lesson?"

"Fine." Andrew stormed out of the library, furious that his father still insisted on treating him as a child. He would just have to go on his own then, without letting his father in on the secret.


	2. Chapter 2

On the other side of the Mountains of Lost Angels was the Enchanted Forest, home to all sorts of magical creatures. In the center of the forest lived the King, a handsome young man named Alexander, Xander to his friends.

At the same moment Prince Andrew of Sunnydalevale was making his decision to run away to the Mountains of Lost Angels, Xander had also decided to pay a visit there. Unlike Andrew, however, this would not be Xander's first visit to the Mountains; he often spent time there with his best friend, Willow and her werewolf mate Oz. Willow was a very powerful White Witch and Xander often asked her advice.

Today though, Xander had a different type of visit in mind. He needed to speak with King Angelus, King of Vampires, on the recent attack by G'Nath demons. King Angelus had a wide reputation of being both ruthless and wise, and had vanquished more then one tribe of G'Nath demons in his six hundred years as King of the Vampires.

"Alexander, I do not believe it would be a wise idea to arrive unannounced," Wesley, Xander's High Mage and most highly trusted council, said as he watched Xander strap his sword to his belt. "King Angelus and his court are rumored to be most unpredictable."

"Don't worry so much, Wes." Xander patted Wesley on the shoulder and headed for the courtyard. "Willow says that as long as I follow proper etiquette, I shouldn't get eaten."

"And that is most reassuring." Wesley's tone was more sarcastic then usual, and Xander knew he had a point.

"Look, I'll have Old Rusty." He patted his sword. "Nothing will go wrong. I promise!"

"Right, like nothing went wrong when you didn't invite Anyanka to your twentieth birthday party." Wesley shuddered as he remembered the invasion of tap-dancing frogs.

"We had ended our engagement by that time. I didn't think she'd want to come." Anyanka had been Xander's fiancée, until the former Justice Demon had decided to go back to her job.

"Or the time you shot Faith's favorite eagle." There had been much shouting and near-strangulation that time.

"My sister's bird was trying to eat me! I had to do something! Besides, the girls forgave me." Xander grimaced. "Eventually." After months of groveling and shiny presents.

"There will be no forgiveness if you accidentally insult King Angelus, or any of his Court. Only death."

"Don't be so overdramatic, Wes." Xander sighed in exasperation. "Look, if it will make you feel better, you can come with me. I could use company anyway. It's a pretty boring ride from here to the Caves of Night and Day." The Caves were all that stood between the Enchanted Forest and the Mountains of Lost Angels.

Wesley look startled for a moment. He hadn't been out of the Enchanted Forest in years, not since he first stumbled into them during his Rogue Demon Hunter days. "Well. Ok then. Let me get my things."

"Great, I'll get the horses and meet you at the gate." Xander practically skipped to the stables.

He whistled a jaunty song under his breath, thinking of adventure, and daring, and maybe helping to rescue a couple damsels along the way. There were always damsels needing rescuing, or errant knights needing directions.

Soon Xander and Wesley were cantering through the forest, careful to stay on the marked path, as to avoid any unnecessary delays. There were many detours through the Forest, strategically placed not to let Questors finish their tasks too soon. It wouldn't be proper if every Questor who entered the forest accomplished their quest at first go.

"We should stop and see Willow and Oz when we pass by their cottage. There's no full moon for at least two weeks, so we could have a nice visit before we continue."

"Yes, well, I do believe it might be best to go straight to the Mountains and then stop on our way back."

"You do believe it might be best?" Xander laughed.

Wesley blushed and didn't reply. The two friends traveled in silence for a few minutes and then Wesley said, "You never did explain why it was so necessary to ask King Angelus his opinion on ridding the kingdom of the G'Nath tribe. You and Faith seemed to do well enough on your own."

This was true, between the twins, the G'Nath demons had been easy to kill, but Xander knew from his reading on them that where there were twelve G'Nath, a thousand more were waiting to take their place. Faith was at this moment hunting them down and destroying them, with the help of their Captain of the Guard, Charles Gunn. This was one of the reasons Wesley had so readily agreed to accompany Xander, without Charles around to tease and flirt with, the castle would be very boring.

A terrified scream reached the two travelers from beyond the hill in front of them. Xander spurred his horse forward, Wesley close behind.

When they reached the rise they saw a young brunette fighting off two rugged, bedraggle men, hitting them for all she was worth. Her hair was knotted, and her simple frock torn, making it obvious that the ruffians were up to no good.

Xander pulled Old Rusty from his scabbard as he jumped from his horse, and rushed into the fray without a second thought. He lifted his sword and brought the hilt down on one of the men's necks, the man fell sideways, allowing the young girl to finally get away.

Xander advanced on the second man, trusting Wesley to make sure the first man stayed down. "Explain to me why you're harassing this girl and I may let you leave here unharmed." Xander was using his Ruler of the Realm voice, full of authority and it had immediate effect on the vagrant.

"We just thought she was out for a bit of rough and tumble is all," he whined. "But she just started screaming. How was we to know she wasn't a whore?"

"Get out of my kingdom, and don't ever show your face again, or I might not be so lenient next time." Xander's face suddenly broke out in an evil grin. As the unwounded ruffian dragged his friend with him, Xander whispered to Wes, "Think you can do something about their libido?"

Wes answered with an evil grin of his own, and after a muttered charm replied, "Taken care of, Alexander. There will be no more attempted assaults on their parts."

Xander nodded in satisfaction and looked around for the young girl they had rescued. He saw her hiding behind a tree, wide brown eyes looking at him distrustfully.

"You can come out now. We won't hurt you. Cross my heart." Xander made the sign he and Faith always used to cement promises to each other, and smiled reassuringly at the girl.

Who still didn't move, or make a noise.

"Um, well, I guess I should introduce myself to you. I'm Alexander, King of the Enchanted Forest. And this," he indicated Wesley, "is Wesley, my most trusted friend and advisor."

The girl just looked at them through the curtain of her hair, but did come out from behind the tree.

Xander took this as a good sign. "Where are you from?"

Silence.

"Did you need an escort home?"

More silence.

"Alexander, perhaps she can't speak," Wesley suggested.

"Yeah, I gathered that." Xander motioned for the girl to come closer. "You can come with us if you'd like. We can get you out of the forest at least."

The girl nodded. Xander slowly reached out and took her hand, drawing her closer to his horse. "You can ride Lavelle, he's a good horse." He lifted her up in the saddle and then climbed on behind Wesley, as to not spook the girl. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Andrew left in the middle of the afternoon. He knew it would be more traditional to wait until midnight to sneak out of the castle, but just after lunch was really the most opportune time to leave. His parents were _napping_ and his sisters were involved with whatever it was they did all day, so Andrew was always alone in the afternoon. And if anyone caught him, he could just say he was going for a walk in the fields, which he sometimes did when he found himself unable to abide a moment longer indoors.

He was almost to the edge of the path that would take him to the bottom of the Mountains of Lost Angels, when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Andrew!" It was Dawn, his sister closest to him in age. "Wait up!"

Andrew turned around and saw all four of his sisters heading towards him, each sporting a pack. "What—"

"You didn't think you could fool us, did you little brother?" Dawn asked, slinging an arm around his slender shoulders.

"Well, kinda. What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Cordelia flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and studied her nails.

"We're coming with you." Tara gave him a gentle smile as she made her announcement.

"Yeah, we can't let you get killed or Dad would skin us all," Buffy said as she made sure for the third time that her battle axe was securely attached to her pack.

"But, this was supposed to be my adventure!" Andrew whined, hating that his sisters always seemed to be one step ahead of him.

"Yeah, well, what were you going to do if you ran into demons, or thieves, or murderers? Summon them to death?" Buffy snorted at her own joke.

"Face it bro, you need us." Dawn gave Andrew a quick hug.

Andrew pouted at Tara, who usually was the easiest to manipulate into doing what he wanted, but she just stared placidly at him in return. "Ok, I'll bite. Why do I need _all _of you to come with me?

"You need Buffy for the protection factor, Cordelia in case she gets a vision, Tara for the magic and me for sneaking around." Dawn linked her arm with Andrew's and then said, "Ok, which way Buffy?"

"Why does she get to choose the way we go? I'm the Seer here, why doesn't anyone ask if I've had a vision or something."

"Have you?" Tara asked supportively.

"Well, no. But, I might have and no one would know because no one asked my opinion!"

Andrew sighed, already resigned to be overshadowed once again by his more outgoing sisters. Just once he wished he could do something on his own, so that maybe _he_ could be the boss of himself for once. Sometimes it was hard being the youngest of five and the only boy. And all his sisters had such strong personalities. Except for Tara, but even she could make herself heard when she really wanted to.

Buffy was studying a map of the area surrounding Sunnydalevale and announced, "We go west. This way." She led the way down the path that Andrew had been about to start along and her sisters fell in line behind her, only Cordelia griping that she had been going to lead them in same direction.

Andrew made it six hours before he was tired of the bickering. It seemed to him that his sisters got a perverse pleasure out of arguing with one another, and annoying him.

"Do you think we could just walk in silence for a bit? I'd like to concentrate on where we're going, so we don't take a wrong turn or something." Andrew crossed his fingers and hoped his sisters could hear him over their bickering. They didn't.

"Do you think we've got much further to go?" Cordelia asked. "My feet hurt!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have worn those golden slippers then." Dawn indicated her sensible leather boots. "You should have borrowed a pair of my shoes."

"I have delicate feet, and I need delicate shoes." Cordelia sniffed in derision.

Buffy snorted. "Please, as if anything about you is delicate!"

Cordelia glared the five inches down at Buffy and retorted, "Oh, you're one to talk, Miss I Need Heels On to Fight Evil."

Dawn broke out in giggles and the siblings had to stop while she caught her breath. "Heels…evil…stilettos of death."

Andrew walked several feet away from his sisters and slid down so his back rested against a tree. "Why don't we rest here for the night?"  
"Yeah, that might be a good idea. I'm hungry and it's starting to get dark." Buffy threw her pack on the ground. "Tara, do you think you can start us a fire if I get some wood?"

"It shouldn't be too hard. I know a simple spell that should do the trick."

"Wonderful! Dawnie, want to help me get the wood?"

"Yeah." Dawn brushed off the seat of her pants and followed after her blonde sister.

Cordelia was gently rubbing her feet, scowling at the blister forming on her large toe. "Tara, did you bring an extra pair of shoes? I can't keep wearing these."

Tara grinned in amusement and reached into her pack. She tossed a pair of soft leather boots to her sister and said, "You're welcome."

Andrew reached into his own pack and withdrew his copy of _Recent Demonic History: Updated and Expanded_, glad to have something to focus on besides his unfortunate luck of having four sisters.

This was going to be a long journey.


	4. Chapter 4

_In Which We Meet the King, and Drusilla Talks to Dolls_

Drusilla was bored. Miss Edith had not talked to her all day, and even the stars were quiet. "Daddy, I want someone to play with!" Drusilla pouted at her Sire and waited expectantly for him to solve her problem. "A lovely little dolly." She punctuated each word by swaying side to side.

Angelus looked up from the scroll he was studying and gave his Dark Princess a placating smile. "Drusilla my dear, it's still daylight. I can't go hunting for another two hours."

"But I want to play _now_!" Drusilla stamped her foot in a pique of temper and when Angelus continued to ignore her, she retreated to the corner to try to coax Miss Edith into a conversation. "If my William were here, he'd get me a playmate. I know he would!"

"Yes, well, William and Darla are dealing with troublesome Lordath demons in the east caves at the moment." Angelus smiled slightly at his twisted Childe. "They should be home by nightfall, my girl, so be patient."

"Yes Daddy." Drusilla turned her head to the side slightly and then began humming to herself.

Angelus had a few moments of blessed silence before:

"Guess what Daddy?" It was said almost absent mindedly, as Drusilla gently stroked Miss Edith's silky hair.

"What is it Drusilla?" Angelus' patience was wearing thin. This was the reason he had created William, to distract Drusilla when she was having one of her _visions_.

"Miss Edith says my Dark Kitten is coming for a visit." She giggled madly. "Do you think I can keep him? He would make a lovely dolly." Her fangs briefly appeared, leaving a drop of blood on her lip. She flicked her tongue and the drop fell onto Miss Edith's dress.

"If you like, Drusilla," Angelus said distractedly. He was concentrating on the scroll, which detailed the final days of The Master, the Vampire King before Angelus. He wanted to make sure he didn't repeat the same mistakes as The Master, so he re-read the scroll every week.

Angelus looked up as his Sire, Darla, and Childe, William, came rushing into the throne room, bloodlust still evident in their euphoric expressions. "I take it the fight went well?"

"It was brilliant Sire. Bloody brilliant!" William bestowed a quick kiss on his Sire's lips before heading over to help Drusilla set up a tea party.

Darla smiled slyly in Angelus' direction and purred, "While the children are busy, why don't you and I celebrate our victory in private?"

Angelus leered in her direction and set the scroll aside. "Why private? Shouldn't William get to celebrate as well?"

Darla scowled in her grand-Childe's direction and pouted, "You always want him to join us. Aren't I enough for you any longer?" She slid onto his lap and scraped her fangs sharply over his jugular, trying to get him to forget about William and pay attention to solely her.

Angelus purred and let his Sire slide her fangs into his vein for a quick taste. As Darla retracted her fangs, Angelus stood up, heading for their private chambers.

Back in the throne room, William watched his beloved Sire shut the door. He didn't know he was scowling until Drusilla brushed gentle fingers over his brow.

"Don't fret my William. Daddy loves us all." She kissed William's brow.

"Yeah, yeah." William rubbed lightly where Drusilla had kissed him. "But why does that cow always get what she wants?" Sometimes William really hated Darla.

Drusilla smiled darkly, her eyes losing some of their vacuous expression. "Don't worry, my William. Our Dark Kitten will rid us of Grand Mummy, and then we can have Daddy all to ourselves." She swayed back and forth, a sign that she was feeling excited.

"Pfft. How's a fluffy kitten going to get rid of the cow?" William was less then convinced.

Drusilla continued swaying and giggled, "Our Dark Kitten has shiny toys traveling with him. Lovely, pretty little toys who will destroy Grand Mummy."

"How do you know this?" William was still skeptical.

"Why the stars, my silly darling. The stars told Miss Edith, and Miss Edith told me." And she went back to humming softly to herself, stroking Miss Edith's hair.

Sometime later, Darla and Angelus returned the throne room, satiated expressions on their faces. "Ready to hunt, William?"

William gladly put down the doll he had been holding for Drusilla and rushed Angelus' side. "Always." He'd been looking forward to spending the night hunting with his Sire, as they did every night.

"Then let's go."

Darla kissed Angelus good-bye saying, "Be sure to bring me a lovely gift, darling."

"Come, on, come on! Let's go!" William insisted, practically dragging Angelus to the entrance of their home. He finally had Angelus all to himself.

The two vampires headed for the Caves of Night and Day that would lead them to the edge of the Enchanted Forest. There was a plethora of thieves and other miscreants who wouldn't be missed should they happened to disappear.


	5. Chapter 5

5

_In Which the Evil Lawyers Appear_

In the distant countryside, far from Cali and the Enchanted Forest, was another realm, equally as remarkable but much less pleasant. The kingdom of Wolframme et Hart was home to liars, thieves and those suave string pullers who could get even the most reprehensible of murderers to walk free.

Wolframme et Hart had no King, or Queen. Instead, the Senior Partners, who were never seen, yielded their authority with iron fists. Their influence was all that mattered to the citizens of this sovereignty. Those who were lucky enough to be the higher echelons of said Senior Partners were always scheming for more power. Lies were encouraged, cheating expected, and those poor souls who had integrity lasted not a fortnight in this sinful land. No true friends existed, for to trust in the land of Wolframme et Hart was to wake up one fair morn, and feel the sharp pain of a knife in your back.

In this land of liars and thieves lived a misguided minstrel, dissatisfied with life in general, who had been seduced into thinking he could find his answers by seeking out the Senior Partners. His name was Lindsey, borne of peasants in the forsaken countryside, and at the tender age of twenty and four was the youngest of the Senior Partner's advisors.

However, much to Lindsey's dismay, he did not have the heart of a Wolframme et Hartotian, but he faked it well. He was brutal, cold and reputed to have stone for a heart. Not even his associate, Lady Lilah, had any inkling that Lindsey was not the cold hearted beast he purported himself to be. The Senior Partners had also taken an interest in young Lindsey, and set to him an important task.

The Senior Partners were very much interested in the lands that lay beyond the Mountains of Morning, particularly in the legends of the Daughters of Cali, and those of the King of the Vampires. Many years now had been spent studying the history of these two. Seers had been brought in from the faraway land of Chin, yet nothing of value had come from this research. It was time for the Senior Partners to take a more active approach to their pursuit of the Truth.

Lindsey was sitting at his desk when the scroll appeared in front of him. Sighing in resolution, he reached for the locked oak box in his bottom desk draw. He whispered a short charm and the box glowed for a moment, before the top opened with a soft click, and a golden snake slithered out. Lindsey held out his arm over the scroll and hissed in pain as the snake buried its fang in his vein. Several drops of blood dropped onto the scroll and were quickly soaked in.

Lindsey shuddered in revulsion as he brought his other arm up and twisted the snake's neck, and slid the dead reptile's fangs from his arm. Grabbing a handkerchief from another desk drawer, to stem the flow of blood, Lindsey began to read the missive from the Senior Partners.

"Have you read the memo?" Lilah's cool tone caused Lindsey to put down the scroll he had been reading to glare in her direction.

"The secret summons that, to be read, required a drop of my blood to be drawn from my body by a highly dangerous snake?" Lindsey gestured to the corpse of.

Lilah smirked. "That would be the one, yes." Lilah perched on the corner of Lindsey's desk. "Are you going to accept?"

Lindsey's eyes grew dark as he recalled the contents of the scroll. "Saying no would be tantamount of treason."

"So you're going?" Lilah could hardly contain her glee. With Lindsey out of the area for the foreseeable future would allow her to finally begin her plans.

Lindsey smirked cruelly. "Don't worry about missing me, Lilah." He stood and stepped close to her body, so they mere inches apart. "The Senior Partners said I could have a companion on my journey." Lindsey smiled, which sent chills down Lilah's back. "You're coming with me."

Lindsey smiled in amusement at the fish-like expression on her face. "We leave at dawn."

Lilah's face was not beautiful when she wore that constipated expression; Lindsey reflected a moment later, as he watched as she swept a priceless vase to the floor and flounced out the door. Neither, he thought, would she appreciate his using a word such as flounced.

Lindsey left his office, and the shattered vase, for his private quarters. He would need to make sure he left no sensitive materials behind during his journey to the Mountains of Morning.

_Thanks to Imzadi for suggesting to include Wolfram and Hart! _


End file.
